The most common rheumatic disease of the elderly is osteoarthritis (OH). Forty million Americans are estimated to have radiological evidence of OA; the majority are asymptomatic. However, a controversy exists regarding the ability of the established radiographic OA grading scale to describe the natural history of the disease accurately. The Kellgren method f grading radiographic evidence of OA has been accepted as the "gold standard" since its description in 1957. The Kellgren scale has some shortcomings, however. Most notably, the OA status of many joints doesn't fit easily into the Kellgren grading system. By reading hand/wrist x- rays for individual features as well as by an overall Kellgren grade, it may be possible to devise a new more useful grading methodology. Radiographic measures of OA may be insensitive to early stages when the only findings are cartilage erosions. Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) of joints may provide a better method of visualizing early osteoarthritis. There are two current projects to evaluate osteoarthritis: joint radiography and MRI. The joint readiography project is both a methodolgoy study to examine the reproducibility of scores of joint abnormalities as rated by several observers, and a longitudinal study designed to determine the progression of osteoarthritis by evaluation of these changes. The interrelationship of symptoms, physical exams, and x-rays in several joints will also be examined. The magnetic resonance imaging project is designed to establish whether MRI can visualize joint abnormalities in subjects with knee pain and normal radiographs, and thus to further elucidate the nature history of OA and other joint abnormalities.